


Seven Lies About House That Wilson Has Told

by Sab



Category: House M.D.
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Five Things (Plus Two More), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Lies About House That Wilson Has Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



1\. "I am not in love with Gregory House."

2\. "He's a prima donna and he's not worth the trouble."

3\. "I'm going to be late tonight, honey, I'm sorry. House needs me."

4\. "Face it: you need me."

5\. "He's going to pay me back."

6\. "Yeah, he's got a motorcycle now. That is beyond lame."

7\. "He really is a good friend when he has to be."


End file.
